jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Magician's Red
|japname = |user = Muhammad Avdol |namesake = The Magician (tarot card) |gender = Male |mangadebut = Vol. 13 Ch. 115 The Magician of Fire |animedebut = Episode 27 A Man Possessed |seiyuu = |destpower = B |speed = B |range = C |durability = B |precision = C |potential = D }} |Majishanzu Reddo}} is the Stand of Muhammad Avdol, featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Magician's Red appears as a humanoid figure with a bird-like head. It has a heavily muscular upper body and its legs are sometimes covered in burning flames. Its arms have claws instead of nails and it wears dark bracelets on both of his wrists. Originally, the Stand was barefooted, but during Avdol's return, it wore Arabian shoes. Its design is inspired by the renegade god Horus, from Enki Bilal's Nikopol Trilogy.Artbook: JOJOVELLER Personality This Stand is based on the first card in the Major Arcana tarot deck, The Magician; which represents beginnings.I t does not show any personality. History Muhammad Avdol was born with this Stand. He has full loyalty to his user. Abilities Magician's Red is a humanoid medium-range Stand; its unique ability the generation and manipulation of fire. Avdol prefers open spaces in order to use its power more fully. *'Flame Manipulation': Magician's Red is capable of generating flames intense enough to evaporate metal projectiles mid-air and slice railroad tracks. It also has more nuanced uses, as Avdol can manipulate it without restraints. As the flames are the product of a Stand, they are invisible to non-Stand users despite still having the same properties as normal flames. * : Magician's Red can fire a few salvos of the Crossfire Hurricane, a spectacular signature move that sends forth ankhs of flame from its mouth in a great storm. **There is a variation simply called "Crossfire" in the Capcom fighting game, where a single flame ankh is shot out as a projectile. ** ・バリエーション|Kurosu Faiyā Harikēn Bariēshon}}" enables Avdol to be able to manipulate the direction/trajectory of his flame ankhs. * |Kurosu Faiyā Harikēn Supesharu}}: One variation of the Crossfire Hurricane, which splits the ankhs to cover a wider area. * |Reddo Baindo|lit. "Red Rough Rope"}}: Magician's Red can use his flame to tie his opponent, like a rope. With this, Avdol is even capable of imprisoning his enemy's arms and legs to the wall, as well as his neck. By putting a flame too close to the opponent's face, it eventually burns the oxygen around him to the point of suffocating him. *'Life Detector': Magician's Red can produce a "heat radar", a cruciform mass of psychic flame which flicker in response to enemy presence, indicating the location of his heat source based on a compass rose. Trivia *The name of Magician's Red's attack, Crossfire Hurricane, comes from a line in the Rolling Stones' song "Jumpin' Jack Flash". *Originally, Magician's Red was barefooted, but during Avdol's return, it wore Arabian shoes. Gallery Manga= MagicianRedStand.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' CrossFireHurricaneSpecial.JPG|Crossfire Hurricane Special CFHSpecial.png|CFHS attacking Silver Chariot from underground |-| Anime= tumblr_m1cwlg5Au71r73plvo1_500.gif|Magician's Red as seen in the 1993 OVA ScreenShot002.jpg|Magician's Red in the 2003 OVA Magredanime.png|In the 2014 TV anime AvdolStandCard.png|Avdol, Magician's Red, and tarot card "The Magician" |-| Other= Magiciansred3.png|Magician's Red Action-figure MagicianRed ASB.jpg|Magician's Red as it appears in All-Star Battle References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part III Stands Category:Close Stands